Lixis
Lixis is the current Queen of the Chorak species. She is formally styled as Her Royal Highness Lixis, Mother of the Chorak. History As with the other Chorak Monarchs, Lixis began as an Elite member of her species until her Monarch nature arose. At the time of The Invasion, Lixis was a Princess in the personal harem of the King Chorak Cerverus. She did not participate in the war and only heard of it when it ended. The Invasion resulted in serious social repercussions for the Chorak, who became almost universally hated for their barbarism against the population of Spherus Magna. The incredible loss of life and resources that occurred during the war caused the Chorak to abandon Cerverus. Cerverus then disappeared and Lixis was selected to replace him as ruler of the species. In her position as Queen, Lixis made peace with the unified society of Spherus Magna and officially asked for pardon, but in spite of this, the bad reputation of the Chorak did not disappear. Rebellion More than a thousand years after The Invasion, the Savior of Spherus Magna, the Bukgu Kapokhed, organized the lower class of the kingdom of Xianori to rebel against the nobility, threatening to provoke a new global war. Lixis was contacted by the Skakdi Deriahk, who was trying to stop the Rebellion, for help. The Queen, having at her disposal an army powerful enough to contain the Rebellion, saw this as an opportunity to redeem her people and accepted. Lixis put her agents at Deriahk's disposal, and he used them first to stop an assassination attempt against the Archon of Xianori, Canrum. Then, as the Rebels raided the streets of Xianori, the Chorak attacked the rebels and held them back, stopping the threat. In the midst of the struggle, Lixis made her appearance. She convinced Kapokhed that what he was doing was wrong and that if he continued with the Rebellion, the Bukgu would be remembered as villains just like the Chorak. However, before being able to yield to his captors, the essence of Kanohi Gebuk manifested itself in Kapokhed and threatened to kill Lixis. Deriahk stepped between him and the Queen, receiving the death blow. Finally Diguxx and Veuy, using their powers, extracted the essence of the Mask of Wishes from Kapokhed, freeing him from its influence. With the Rebellion finished thanks to the intervention of the Chorak, the Spherus Magna Council officially forgave the species for their actions in The Invasion and welcomed them into the unified society. Lixis took charge of forming an alliance with Metru Magna, hoping to redeem the Chorak in the eyes of the world. Both sides worked together and accomplished great things; however, soon the Council was revealed to be corrupt, putting the alliance into question. Abilities and Traits Like all members of the Chorak Monarch caste, Lixis is much larger and stronger than other members of her kind. She has three heads; the main head that contains her consciousness and two supplementary ones that control her locomotion and vital functions. Lixis also possesses various powers, including the ability to fire energy from her tail. By Chorak standards, Lixis is extremely beautiful.